User blog:Fluffën/FAQ (Not really)
This is my faq. Please read this before going to my message wall. Kart Kingdom Questions Q: Whats your Kart Kingdom Username? A: My Kart Kingdom username is NekoBean. But you can somtimes say NekoKong (i dont listen to kpop). Q: Do you have any spare account(s)? If so, what are they? A:I don't have any (and i not planning to). Q: Where you ever hacked? I guess i was. One day in 2017 i was logging in. But it said it was worng. Q: How Long have you've been playing KK? Since Beta. Q:How on are you in Kart Kingdom? A:Im not that online. I usually come when i want to redeem a code and wander around. Wikia/FANDOM Questions Q: Can you please reset my password? A: Sorry, but i cant. Im not Wikia Staff. But i know a council member named User:TheKorraFanatic that might help. Q: How do i disable my account? A: Just click on a disabled account contributions and click on "User Choice" . Then when your done, within 30 days, you account will be disabled. '''You can stop by clicking on the email you got. '''PLEASE KNOW THAT IF YOU'RE NOT VERIFIED, YOU CAN'T STOP IT. Q: How do you code? A: The simplest way to learn how to code is look at other peoples user pages (without editing). Then see how they do it. Q:How do you become Content Mod? A: Ask cp20175. But i think its better having requirements than instantly get admin after 5 days of joining. Q:How to you get a photo gif? Use This https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/Nitro Questions about me IRL Q: What are your top 5 favorite songs? A: 1. Sunset lover (very atheistic and gives me vibes ^-^) 2. Ukulele by Bensound ( Very nice and soft, useful for background music) 3. Someday by Ooga Booga 4. XXIX-Pillow Talk 5. Mother's song form the anime Wolf Children (i would always cry each time i hear it) Q: What's your Horoscope? A: My horoscope is Pisces (♓) Are you LGBTQ+? Or do you support them? me pan Q: Can you show me your soical media(s)? Twitch: Jingle5155 Discord:г　ι　η #1038 Reddit: MagicalRealms Q:Any favorite Anime? A:I like Bnha Dragon maid Fairy tail Q:What are your favorite color(s) A: Shades of Mint! There pretty atheistic! Q:Whats are you studying on? A: Im studying on art,photoshop, dogs,sociology,coding,etc. If you want me to do anything, im glad to answer that. Q: Are you taking Comissions? Yes, i am taking editing comissions. Random stuffs cuz why not Q: i hat u A:i never knew you cant even spell hate correctly but then you are trying to attack me Q:oMg HoW dArE u HaTe DiGiMoN!1!1!1 A:Hush my child, there is a thing called opinions. Q: Furry? A:you asked for it. here ya go :3 Q: wHy Do YoU LiKe KaRt KiNgDoM!1! iTs 4 bAbIeZ!1!1! A:I used to think of that, but after founding out this wiki exists, i got back to it. Q: Do you ship K x Abby? A:No, just no, your sick. LGBT is fine but K is a minor. Also, i have a strange theory about K being aromatic (lack of romance). Q:BLACK PINK IN YOUR AREA A: Just a heads up but im not into kpop. Q: ome wau moe shidderu A:Im still living :) Q: Fat doggo A: Who's a good boi. Moderation Questions Answered questions (without the questions) 1. Please tell me the user so i know who should i warn. Saying "somebody is spamming in the (page)" means that i know whats worng but dont know who is doing it . Saying "{User} is spamming in the {page}" mrans that i know what page is it and who id doing it 2. Important notice, if your saying "please block/ban this user" . Then your at the wrong place (if his consequences are into a ban.) Because i cant ban, ask a admin/bureaucrat. 3. If you're gonna do somthing against the rules. Then i will warn straight at you the minute i find you doing that. 4. If someone is doing somthing fishy in the KK discord, just DM me in Discord, I am г　ι　η #1038 5. If your questioned becuase your message/post ''' was deleted, please read the Kart Kingdom Wiki Guidelines before messaging.' '''6. If you want to know about how to become a mod/admin. Just wait til gawain is a beraucrat. Altrough i became one becuase of cp Category:Blog posts